The subject invention generally relates to online retail services and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for providing a streamlined checkout process for use in connection with online retail services.
Systems and methods for purchasing goods and/or services (“product”) via use of an online checkout process are known in the art. By way of example only, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,411, published on Sep. 28, 1999 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a system and method in which an order for product is placed by a purchaser at a client system and received by a server system. The server system receives purchaser information including identification of the purchaser, payment information, and shipment information from the client system. The server system then assigns a client identifier to the client system and associates the assigned client identifier with the received purchaser information. The server system sends to the client system the assigned client identifier and an HTML document identifying the product and including an order button. The client system receives and stores the assigned client identifier and receives and displays the HTML document. In response to the selection of the order button, the client system sends to the server system a request to purchase the identified product. The server system receives the request and combines the purchaser information associated with the client identifier of the client system to generate an order to purchase the product in accordance with the billing and shipment information whereby the purchaser effects the ordering of the product by selection of the order button.